


In The Slumber

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Обернувшись, он видит только душевую, всё ещё тускло сверкающую каплями невысохшей воды, и зонтик Фрэджайл — но в зеркале, прямо над левым плечом, продолжает скалится золотая маска.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Sam Porter Bridges
Kudos: 23





	In The Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн - в районе между тем, как Сэма вымыло на берег Краевого узла, и махачем с гигантской БТ

Сэм просыпается.

Сэм привычно уже застёгивает браслет на запястье — чёртова штуковина отпечаталась на его коже красной полосой (хорошо хоть крови нет, только бурые дырки около вен, через которые его выдаивают чуть ли не насухо), опускает босые ноги на пол и затравленно поводит глазами по сторонам. Взгляду здесь не за что зацепиться от слова «совсем». Вокруг всё те же серые стены и потолок, сбоку — та же адская машина, замаскированная под душ; не будь на полу гравировки с названием Узла, Сэм даже не смог бы определить, где сейчас находится. Напротив него от пола до потолка высится засвеченная холодными антибактериальными лампами стойка для костюма, — серое, серое, серое, — с единственным ярким пятном. Сэм чуть улыбается свернувшейся клубочком Лу. На секунду по сердцу мажет чем-то, похожим на нежность; он поднимается с кровати, стучит по капсуле костяшками пальцев и фыркает, когда Лу ему отвечает.

Она колотит кулачками в стекло, как настоящая боксёрка, но вдруг что-то меняется. Отшатнувшись, Сэм в ужасе наблюдает, как Лу бьётся головой о стенку капсулы, всё сильнее и сильнее, как стекло с оглушительным треском лопается, взрываясь сотнями осколков и раня маленькое тельце внутри…

Сэм просыпается.

Он умудрился задремать, сидя на краю лежака. Кошмары теперь преследуют его даже наяву, вплетаются в реальность чёрными нитями ужаса так, что на первый взгляд и не отличить, сон это или нет. Всему виной ДУМ, засевшая в его генах болезнь, одновременно и спасающая от Тварей, и убивающая видениями неотвратимого будущего, в котором мир исчезает в бесчисленных катаклизмах — богатому воображению коллективного бессознательного (или что там стоит за чёртовой болячкой, насрать) можно только позавидовать.

Спать хочется неимоверно, но Сэм предпочитает больше не рисковать — не хватало ещё приступ паники схлопотать из-за этих кошмаров, он только успокоительное зря потратит, — так что он скидывает тряпки и, отчаянно зевая, топает в душ. Рука привычно тянется к горячей воде; только в последний момент Сэм делает выбор в пользу контрастного душа и сперва включает холодную, чтобы взбодрится. Действует безотказно: от шока кожа резко ощетинивается нервами, даже самые мелкие волоски на руках встают дыбом, а воздуха вдруг становится мало, так что Сэм рефлекторно вдыхает полной грудью, как после долгой задержки. Его хватает всего на пять секунд — он переключает воду в горячий режим и с наслаждением подставляет лицо под струи, чувствуя, как капли постепенно теплеют. Повернувшись спиной, чтобы погреть задубевшие от чудовищной нагрузки мышцы, Сэм даже жмурится от удовольствия, вздыхая на грани со стоном; с тех пор, как он вернулся в Бриджес (ну как вернулся — его поставили перед фактом), горячий душ был едва ли не единственным доступным ему удовольствием. Напряжение понемногу отпускает. Разлепив усталые веки, Сэм замечает собственное отражение в стеклянной стене душа — не ахти какой ориентир, но налипшую на волосы кусками грязь рассмотреть можно, так что он тянется пальцами к затылку, поворачивается так и эдак, чтобы видеть лучше.

На мгновение ему кажется, что на запотевшем стекле мелькает какой-то золотистый блик, чуть выше его левого плеча; а до слуха неожиданно доносится шёпот:

— Потереть тебе спинку, Сэмми?

Он стискивает пальцы в кулаки, собираясь с разворота заехать по челюсти тому ублюдку, что пробрался в его душ (Сэм ещё не до конца понимает, кто это — за шумом воды не успел разобрать голос — хотя догадаться нетрудно), как вдруг его хватают и втискивают в прозрачную стену душевой, разом выбивая воздух из лёгких. Вместо крика у Сэма вырывается только хриплый вздох. Его прошивает ужасом: рук на нём — явно не одна пара, и становится всё больше; пальцы впиваются в его запястья, локти, бицепсы и плечи, давят на затылок, лопатки и поясницу, обхватывают за бёдра, под коленями и вокруг лодыжек. Прикосновения не похожи на человеческие, Сэм слишком хорошо их знает, пусть и не ощущал раньше на обнажённой коже. Он пытается повернуть голову; ему не позволяют, но отражения в изогнутой стеклянной стене хватает, чтобы увидеть переливающуюся в ярком свете маслянистую черноту. Твари.

— Не бойся, они будут с тобой ласковы, — теперь золотой всполох — маска-череп — зависает прямо перед ним. — Если не вздумаешь натворить глупостей, конечно.

Под маской прорисовывается фигура, словно сотканная из ничего. Хиггс — ну конечно, главная тварь среди Тварей, кто бы ещё это мог быть, — умудрился как-то обойти системы защиты (может, пролез по следам Фрэджайл?) и теперь вальяжно прохаживается за закрытой дверью душа, по-хозяйски оглядывая личное помещение Сэма. Тот раздражённо рычит, пытается вывернуть из захвата чёрных пальцев руки или хотя бы стряхнуть прикосновение с затылка, чтобы ему нос об стену не сломали. Безуспешно: пальцы сжимаются ещё крепче, растягивают его конечности в стороны, лишая точек опоры. Теперь это даже больно.

— О, нет-нет-нет, — ублюдок в маске тоже замечает его трепыхания и приближается вплотную к стеклу с той стороны. — Не дёргайся, не то разозлишь их. Это не те погибшие в мгновение ока души, с кем ты привык сталкиваться на своём пути. Они — умершие долгой, полной страданий и бессильного отчаяния смертью. Шакалы, которые разорвут тебя на части быстрее, чем ты успеешь моргнуть. Так что будь паинькой и веди себя прилично, ладно?

Сэм молчит — то есть, он, может, и хотел бы ответить, но стоит ему открыть рот, между губами проскальзывают сразу несколько пальцев, пачкая язык Сэма мерзким привкусом нефти, — а Хиггс и не ждёт от него ответа. Усевшись на кровать, он неторопливо расшнуровывает ботинки, отстёгивает ошейник плаща и, небрежно скинув его на пол, с довольным стоном потягивается вверх, прежде чем продолжить. Амуниции у него много (едва ли не больше, чем у Сэма), и Хиггс явно намерен избавится ото всей — да так показательно, будто на свете нет зрелища эротичнее. Сэм бы засмеялся, честное слово, если бы не был в настолько хреновом положении.

Его продолжают вжимать в стекло, уже слегка нагревшееся от температуры его тела и горячей воды, но часть смолянистых рук неожиданно исчезает, чтобы появится прикосновениями на груди, спине и бёдрах. Прикосновения не постоянны — они движутся, поглаживают распаренную кожу вкруг, приближаясь к более чувствительным местам; одна пятерня, державшая его за затылок, зарывается в мокрые волосы, прочёсывает их и чуть сжимает, не до боли, но достаточно, чтобы Сэма повело вслед за рукой. Он невольно захлёбывается воздухом — не то, чтобы его заводит таскание за волосы, но есть в этом что-то… На пару мгновений Сэм даже забывает об устроившемся на его кровати ублюдке.

А тот, оказывается, уже разделся до пояса, сверкая безволосой грудью и набитыми на предплечьях иероглифами, и теперь с интересом (и неприкрытой жаждой) наблюдает за распластанным по стеклу Сэмом. Судя по натянутой ткани штанов в паху, вид ему весьма и весьма нравится. Хиралиевую маску он тоже снял — вон она, валяется бесполезной побрякушкой на полке с фигурками Сэма, — а вот избавляться от штанов Хиггс не спешит: просто расстёгивает ширинку, обнимает член ладонью, легко поглаживая сверху вниз, и заметно раздувает ноздри от наслаждения. Сэм отводит было глаза (потому что при виде дрочащего у него на кровати мужика должно наизнанку выворачивать, а не приятно тянуть дрожью под рёбрами), но забывается, когда его вновь тянут за волосы, заставляя выгнуться в спине. Лёгкий стон Сэм даже не признаёт поначалу за свой, а секунду спустя слышит похожий, как эхо, возглас снаружи.

Когда они встречаются взглядами, Хиггсу хватает наглости подмигнуть; это немного отрезвляет Сэма, заставив вспомнить, кто именно перед ним и что вообще происходит.

Отвратительно-склизкие прикосновения тем временем добираются до его промежности, сжимают яйца и пульсирующий от напряжения член — Сэма всего передёргивает то ли омерзения, то ли от удовольствия, — и, крепко обхватив пальцами в несколько рядов, начинают гладить. Между ягодиц Сэм тоже чувствует касание; маслянистые пальцы настойчиво толкаются в туго сжатую дырку, потирают кожу вокруг. Он невольно напрягает мышцы, вот только зажаться ему не дают: впившиеся в лодыжки и колени руки тянутся в стороны, ладони на пояснице заставляют его прогнуться, раскрываясь навстречу движениям пальцев. Когда один за одним внутрь проникают сразу три, Сэм чуть не стонет в голос (успевает вовремя прикусить язык, лишь бы не доставлять Хиггсу удовольствия своим криком). Ему, может, и не больно, но ощущения не самые приятные — хотя куда хуже чувствовать на себе пристальный взгляд чужих глаз. Сэм зажмуривает веки, пытается сосредоточится на растущем внутри отвращении, чтобы вымыть остатки неуместного возбуждения, и у него даже почти получается, как вдруг ритмично двигающиеся в заднем проходе пальцы останавливаются — Сэм не понимает, почему, пока его внезапно не накрывает жгучей волной удовольствия. Вот, значит, ради чего ему в задницу залезли — простату помассировать. Ну охренеть теперь. Сэму необъяснимо хочется позлорадствовать (что, Хиггс, без запрещённых приемов не справляешься, да?), но в тот момент, когда он смотрит на раскинувшегося по его кровати ублюдка, желание так же необъяснимо пропадает.

В том, как Хиггс смотрит на него, наверняка в фантазиях трахая во всех позах, есть что-то омерзительно-возбуждающее. Не успев отмахнуться от проскользнувшей ужом в сознание мысли, Сэм задумывается — а каково это было бы? Каково прикоснуться к его коже (так же больно, как к другим людям, или так же безразлично, как терпеть руки Тварей?), почувствовать колкость щетины над верхней губой, скользнуть ладонями по испещрённым чёрной тушью мышцам пресса и сжать в руках этот член? От таких мыслей, от влажного горячего воздуха, от насильно нагнетаемого удовольствия у Сэма кружится голова, сердце бешено колотится под ребрами и сладко поджимаются яйца. Он сдавленно стонет, видя, как Хиггс оскаливается и сжимает член у основания, не давая себе кончить. Типа, удовольствие растягивает?..

Его самого накрывает оргазмом резко, как ударом под дых — Сэм задыхается, дрожит, пачкает белесой спермой запотевшее стекло и едва успевает порадоваться, что его крепко держат, иначе бы точно рухнул ничком. Где-то на краю сознания жжёт мыслью, что его буквально вытрахали перед его врагом, но ему всё равно; хотя Сэм более чем уверен, что, как только мозги прояснятся, он ещё успеет показниться вдоволь. Когда его, ещё вздрагивающего от стихающих волн удовольствия, ставят на колени и заставляют запрокинуть голову вверх, он не успевает сообразить, ради чего это. Только потом замечает, как стеклянная дверь душевой бесшумно отползает в сторону, впуская внутрь Хиггса.

От приятно-пустой усталости не остаётся и следа — смотреть на ублюдка из такого положения даже унизительней, чем всё, что он только что вытерпел — поэтому Сэм, пусть и не доверяет собственному голосу, всё равно хмурит брови в глухой ярости и рычит:

— Боишься не справиться со мной один на один? Отзови своих Тварей — и увидишь, я убью тебя прежде, чем ты успеешь прыгнуть.

— Заманчиво, но у меня есть предложение получше, — гадкая ухмылка на губах Хиггса откровенно бесит; Сэм с удовольствием заехал бы ему по зубам кулаком, были бы руки свободны. — Видишь ли, в прошлый раз, когда мы виделись, я заметил, как тебе приглянулась моя маска — или, может, ощущение свободы в ней? — так что вот тебе от меня подарок.

На короткое (бесконечно долгое, как будто они вдруг очутились на Берегу) мгновение, когда Сэм видит сверкнувшую в руке ублюдка маску-череп, неумолимо приближающуюся к его лицу, его охватывает неподдельный ужас, такой, какого даже в ночных кошмарах о конце света ему не доводилось испытывать.

А потом Хиггс с педантичной аккуратностью надевает маску на него.

Сэм ощущает её воздействие сразу же. Хиралиевая маска душит его, проникает своими тонкими щупальцами-нитями через глотку глубоко внутрь, глубже, чем могли проникнуть пальцы Тварей — золотые нити вьются по пищеводу, разрастаются по лёгким, опутывают сердце, всё быстрее и быстрее, до тех пор, пока каждая клеточка его тела не оказывается отравлена хиралием. Это отвратительное и вместе с тем неожиданно приятное чувство, которому Сэм сопротивляется с отчаянием осуждённого на смерть. В ушах оглушительно трещит, и где-то на грани слышимости Хиггс воркует ему завораживающее:

— Всё хорошо, Сэмми, всё хорошо. Отпусти себя. Позволь этому случится.

Да хера с два, думает Сэм. Он скорее сдохнет в попытке отодрать от себя эту сраную маску, чем подчинится её воле или, того хуже, воле её хозяина, — только вот дождётся, когда Твари разожмут тиски своих рук и позволят ему, наконец, навалять Хиггсу по первое число. Кажется, у него получается сохранять контроль, потому что уже не так панически бьётся сердце, да и рёбра в дыхании ходят ровнее; Сэм с опаской проверяет ощущения на коже (горячая вода, смолянистые касания Тварей, твёрдый пол под коленями), на пробу сжимает-разжимает пальцы, убеждаясь — да, воздействие маски он переборол. То-то ублюдок удивится, познакомившись поближе с его кулаками.

Руки Тварей наконец отпускают его, и Сэм, стараясь не выдать своей победы, плавно поднимается на ноги, делает шаг к Хиггсу — тот наблюдает за ним со смесью желания и любопытства, — и уже хочет занести руку для удара, как вдруг что-то… происходит.

Точнее, не происходит. Сэм не может пошевелиться от слова «никак», даже взгляд от Хиггса не в силах отвести; и, похоже, замешательство отражается в глубине его глаз, потому что ублюдок вдруг ухмыляется с уже знакомой наглостью и, обхватив ладонями лицо Сэма поверх маски, неожиданно тесно прижимается губами к его уху:

— Что скажешь? Круто, да?

Пошёл ты нахер, хочется закричать Сэму, а вместо этого из глотки вырывается приглушённое:

— Д-да.

Прикосновения Хиггса не приносят боли, к которой Сэм привык раньше, чем научился ходить — наоборот, от скользящих по коже пальцев, уверенно ласкающих разлёт ключиц к округлым плечам, прослеживающих тёмные отпечатки рук на груди и бицепсах, как будто проскакивают электрические искры. Сэм не сразу понимает, что это за чувство. С тех пор, как он ощущал нечто подобное — не настолько сильное, правда — прошло уже больше десяти лет, немудрено, что поначалу оно пугает. Это желание, не просто сексуальное или тактильное, но желание быть рядом, вжиматься кожей в кожу до одури, чувствовать хоть что-то.

Самым последним человеком, с которым Сэм хотел бы испытать подобное, был Хиггс — но вот они здесь. Спасибо, мироздание, иди ты в жопу.

От сияющей ухмылки Хиггса аж в глазах режет, когда тот окидывает довольным взглядом Сэма от маски до кончиков пальцев ног и обратно; наклонившись ближе, он облизывает свою маску (вот же самовлюблённая сволочь) поверх золочёных зубов, там, где скрыты губы Сэма. Невольно Сэм тянется к нему, обхватывает ладонями широкие плечи в египетских иероглифах, тихо скулит — но всё это не он. Всё чёртова маска.

Хиггс целует его шею, несильно прикусывает ходящий под кожей кадык — Сэма продирает дрожью удовольствия (нет, омерзения, потому что это не он чувствует удовольствие). Он силится сделать хоть что-нибудь — мотнуть головой в сторону, убрать руки, да хоть глаза прикрыть уже было бы неплохо — но его тело, захваченное чёртовой маской, действует против его воли. Руки сами собой обхватывают Хиггса за шею, помогая ему приподнять Сэма над полом, ноги зацепляются лодыжками на пояснице, а спина выгибается, как только скользкие от воды пальцы Хиггса касаются его растянутой дырки. Хиггс никуда не торопится, входит по самые костяшки (из глотки Сэма вырываются не его стоны, когда он чувствует прикосновение к простате) и с нескрываемым удовольствием трахает Сэма, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо. Сэм мстительно ухмыляется про себя — сквозь маску много не разглядишь, ублюдок, и поделом тебе, — но тут же запрокидывает голову и захлёбывается криком, стоит Хиггсу надавить на твёрдый комок нервов чуть сильнее. Что-то чужеродное, обжигающе-порочное разливается по венам, копится в мозгу Сэма, затуманивая разум; от этого чего-то кровь закипает в жилах, тяжело дышать и нестерпимо хочется почувствовать член Хиггса внутри. Сэма блевать тянет от одной только мысли об этом, но он не может; а его тело, подчинённое воле Хиггса, заводится сильнее — опустив взгляд поверх маски, Сэм видит, как к его животу прижимается вновь вставший член.

Горячая вода хлещет сверху, путая рассудок, и совсем не помогает ему сохранять так тщательно (тщетно) взращиваемую внутри ненависть; когда Хиггс в одно плавное движение входит в него, подхватив ладонями под задницу, Сэм не может удержаться от крика — настолько это хорошо. Он сам подмахивает бёдрами, подаётся навстречу рваным толчкам Хиггса — у того, похоже, с терпением совсем беда, — и сквозь застилающую взгляд пелену (исключительно от хиралиевой аллергии; или, может, от воды) всматривается в его голубые глаза.

Наверное, Хиггс уже на грани, раз так сильно вдалбливается внутрь него, что у Сэма мир перед глазами шатается; и голос непривычно глухой и глубокий, едва не переходящий в вибрацию:

— Тебе нравится, Сэм?

— Ах, да! — Ни разу не нравится, ублюдок, это всё твоя сраная маска. — Сильнее, пожалуйста…

Сэм чувствует это каждым дюймом кожи и всем нутром — как Хиггс, судорожно вцепившись в него руками, толкается ещё несколько раз и замирает, содрогаясь от мощного оргазма. Они соскальзывают на пол, потому что у Хиггса уже нет сил держать Сэма на весу; не вытаскивая, он обхватывает напряжённый член Сэма ладонью, гладит его сильно и быстро, подгоняя к неминуемой разрядке. Хиггс сам сдёргивает с его лица маску, прижимается губами к приоткрытому рту — горячий язык проскальзывает внутрь, и на вкус это едва ли лучше отравленной хиралием смолы, но Сэм лижет его в ответ, вцепившись пальцами в мокрые пряди волос на затылке и притягивая ещё ближе. Он вот-вот взорвётся оргазмом, даже более сильным, чем предыдущий; рука Хиггса ускоряется, заставляя Сэма выгнуться в крутую дугу, и…

Сэм просыпается.

Он сидит на полу в душе в полном одиночестве, и струи горячей воды неторопливо смывают с его живота потёки спермы. Мышцы пресса ещё сводит от не схлынувшего до конца оргазма, в заднице тянет фантомной болью — как будто его долго и со знанием дела трахали, но Сэм не обнаруживает ни спермы, ни чёрной смолы, когда тянется рукой проверить. Это был только кошмар.

В комнате тихо и темно, Лу мирно спит в своей капсуле; не похоже, чтобы её кто-то тревожил. Даже не обсохнув, Сэм через силу натягивает на себя привычную одежду, подходит к зеркалу, чтобы плеснуть в лицо немного ледяной воды (хоть так выяснить, проснулся ли он, или спит до сих пор?). Он наклоняется над раковиной — и вдруг замечает в отражении знакомую тёмную фигуру. Она подносит руку к маске в набившем оскомину жесте «тише». Сэма буквально дёргает. Обернувшись, он видит только душевую, всё ещё тускло сверкающую каплями невысохшей воды, и зонтик Фрэджайл — но в зеркале, прямо над левым плечом, продолжает скалиться золотая маска.


End file.
